Rusher
The Rushers are aliens that resemble each 32 NFL teams. Their sworn enemies are the Anticorians. Appearance Each NFL Rusher is a short bipedal humanoid weaing a football helmet that resembles the NFL team it represents. An NFL Rusher has three fingers and a thumb on each hand, slightly enlarged forearms, an oversized head, a reduced torso and no visible neck. Between the first and second seasons of NFL Rush Zone, the Rusherz received redesigns that varied in degree depending on the Rusher. Known Rushers There are 32 known Rusherz. Bolt - the Chargers Rusher, whom Ish met at the Chargers home game. Alto - the Saints Rusher. He wears a Saints football helmet and a black-and-white striped hat. He sometimes battles with a saxophone. Liberty - the Giants Rusher. He wears a Giants football helmet decorated with the crown on the top of the statue of liberty and holds a torch in his hand. Beast - the Lions' Rusher. He is a blue skinned humanoid with fangs. His Detroit Lions' hemet is almost completely covered by a lion's head with red eyes. In the second season, his pupils and irises were no longer visible. Freefall - The Sehawks' Rusher wears a version of the Seahawks football helmet with the beak of the Seahwk's logo forming a brim. Together with Talon, Swoop, Soar, Scavenger, and Peck, they make up the Air Team for the Rusherz. Steed - the Broncos Rusher - Became a blitzbot while defending the Broncos' shard. In his uncorrupted form, he is a humanoid white horse with an orange mane and wears a Broncos football helmet. (He was saved after Sudden Death was defeated). Rampage - the Rams Rusher - Became a blitzbot while defending the Rams' shard In his uncorrupted form, he is a blue ram with horns protruding from his helmet, a reference to the swirl design on the Rams' helmet. (He was saved after Sudden Death was defeated). Pack - the Packers Rusher. He is yellow, like Blowtorch, but he wears an old-style leather football helmet. Talon - the Falcons Rusher. He is a red and black humanoid falcon wearing a red Falcons helmet. Freedom - the Patriots Rusher. He is a silver humanoid who wears a bicorn with the Patriots logo. He holds a flagpole that holds a flag which is similar to the the American flag, except that it has one star and only four stripes. Swoop - the Eagles Rusher. He is an anthropromortphic white eagle. Stallion - the Colts Rusher. Scavenger - the Ravens Rusher. An anthropromortphic purple raven. Blowtorch - the Steelers Rusher. In the first season, he is a yellow-skinned Rusher wearing a welder's mask, red gloves, and a Pittsburgh Steelers helmet. In the second season, his skin has been changed to a less saturated, somewhat more brown hue. Peck - the Cardinals Rusher. He is a humanoid cardinal bird wearing an Arizona Cardinals football helmet. Sonar - the Dolphins Rusher, and dolphin-like humanoid. Pick Ax - the 49ers Rusher and resembles a prospector from the Gold Rush era and wears a 49ers helmet. Thor - the Vikings Rusher, whose face resembles the Vikings' logo, but his helmet has two horns on it. Lasso - the Cowboys Rusher. He wears a cowboy hat on top of the Cowboys helmet and wears a white bandana. He also wieilds a lasso, as his name implies. In the first season, he has visble blond eyebrows and blue eyes. In the second season his eyebrows are brown in official art, but less visible in the show itself. Arrow Head - the Chiefs Rusher. His name is a reference to the Chiefs' home stadium, Arrowhead Stadium. Toro - the Texans Rusher, and a blue, white, and red bull-like humanoid. Fang - the Bengals' Rusher. He is an anthropomorphic bengal tiger wearing a Cincinnati Bengals helmet. Cyclops - the Titans Rusher, and despite his name, he is actually a blue Centurion-like creature wearing a Tennessee Titans helmet and holds a white shield with the Titans' logo in his hand. Grizzly - A humanoid orange bear wearing a Chicago Bears helmet,and sneakers, he is also the Bears' Rusher. Claw - the Panthers Rusher. - Became a blitzbot while defending the Panthers' shard. (He was saved after Sudden Death was defeated). He is a silver cat-like creature who wears a slightly oversized version of the Carolina Panthers' helmet. Peg Leg - the Buccaneers Rusher. As his name suggests, he talks and looks like a pirate and wears a Buccaneers football helmet. K-9 - the Browns Rusher. A humanoid football player wearing a helmet, and the Browns' Rusher. In the first season, he had light brown skin and wore a dark brown jersey and pants of the same color. In the second season, his skin changed to darker brown, while his uniform became white. Chief - the Redskins Rusher. He wears a scard Soar - the Jets Rusher. He looks like a fighter pilot wearing a Jets helmet and has a jetpack on his back. Stampede - the Bills Rusher. - Became a blitzbot while defending the Bills' shard. (He was saved after Sudden Death was defeated). In his uncorrupted form, he is a silver buffalo-like creature with blue hair, silver horns, and a red headband. Spot - the Jaguars Rusher. - Became a blitzbot while defending the Jaguars' shard. (He was saved after Sudden Death was defeated). In his uncorrupted form, he is a humanoid jaguar creature wearing a Jaguars football helmet. Pillage - the Raiders Rusher. - Became a blitzbot while defending the Raiders' shard. (He was saved after Sudden Death was defeated). He is a silver creature with black war-paint on his face and a spiked version of the Raiders football helmet.